El dolor de una traición
by Soley
Summary: No volverás a verme ni yo a sentir nada por ti... todo acaba aquí, donde nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas?... yo sí...  S&S AU One-shot.


**El dolor de una traición.**

* * *

_Hola!, jejeje, bueno... quizá se puedan sorprender con esto... pero bueno, es un pequeño experimento en el cual me gustaría que uds. me dieran su opinión..._

_Los que están leyendo **El triunfo del amor**, saben que no soy de escribir historias propias, sino que adapto, pero no me pude resistir ante el impulso de este pequeño one-shot, debo decirles que es mi primer escrito, y estoy bastante orgullosa de él. Por lo que una vez más, pido su opinión, en todas las áreas que pueda abarcar un escrito. _

_Debo aclarar que los personajes no están descriptos minuciosamente, dejo a su imaginación la edad de éstos, el lugar y demás; y un personaje secundario al que también dejo a su entera imaginación; bien no distraigo más, espero les guste! ^-^_

* * *

Una tristeza indescriptible se apoderó de mí…

-¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?

No dices nada… sacudes tu cabeza, te giras y marchas, dejándome en un abismo sin fin… sola, desprotegida…

No sé quién soy, de dónde vengo o hacia dónde voy…

Te llevaste mi identidad contigo, mi alma, mi vida…

¡No me des la espalda, maldición! No me dejes aquí, sola… llorando como una niña…

Sabía que no debí confiar en ti, ¡lo sabía!… algo en mi interior me lo repetía… pero claro… ilusa de mi… no hice caso… y aquí estoy… abandonada como una muñeca cuando te cansas de jugar con ella… usada… y destrozada…

Maldición!

¿Pero sabes?, no puedo odiarte, no, no puedo… te sigo queriendo… y duele, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¿algo loco verdad?

Tu puedes seguir con tu vida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido… mientras que yo… yo debo actuar, fingir estar bien para no demostrar debilidad… al fin y al cabo… la que perdería sería yo… y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría…

Pero ya no lo aguanto! Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos mi dolor, ya me cansé de callármelo, quiero llorar con fuerzas, desahogarme, y maldecirte por todo lo que me has hecho… aunque esto último, sabes que no lo haré… oh!, sí que lo sabes!, por eso te burlas de mi cada vez que nos cruzamos…

Pero se acabó! Ya no más, hoy es el último día…

No volverás a verme ni yo a sentir nada por ti… todo acaba aquí… donde nos conocimos… ¿lo recuerdas? Yo si…

Fue en un parque… aquel con césped verde y árboles regados por todo el lugar, convirtiéndolo en un lugar exquisito para un día de campo o para leer bajo sus copas… o simplemente descansar escuchando la paz que había alrededor… yo estaba allí, leyendo un libro bajo un hermoso ciprés… tan perdida estaba en la lectura que no me di cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde: alguien había chocado conmigo! Me molesté tanto que tenía pensado gritarle un par de cosas a quien hubiera osado interrumpir mi amada lectura… pero me detuve en cuanto vi tus ojos… de un hermoso ámbar, me miraban fijo, y muy cerca… ¡si hasta podría jurar que me puse colorada al instante de tanta vergüenza!

-Lo siento, estás bien? –me dijiste.

-S-si… no pasó nada…- te respondí apenas. Perdida como estaba en las profundidades de tus ojos no podía decir nada más.

-De acuerdo –recuerdo que dijiste, incorporándote de un salto.

A pesar de que no estábamos ni rozándonos, cuando te separaste sentí un frío que me inquietó un poco.

Pero no le dí mayor importancia, estábamos en otoño, el frío se acercaba a pasos agigantados, debía ser eso…

También recuerdo que me invitaste a tomar algo, alegando que ésa era tu forma de disculparte, luego de eso, empezamos a conversar, descubrí que teníamos gustos parecidos en algunas cosas; como la música, series de TV… fue tan agradable… desde ese día comenzamos a encontrarnos y charlar… Era agradable pasar el tiempo contigo… lo disfrutaba tanto… hasta que me pediste ser tu novia… ¡qué tonta fui!, por supuesto que acepté… fue una maravilla esa época a tu lado…

Pero como todo lo bueno, no dura para siempre…

Meses después comencé a sentirte distante… frío… ya no pasabas tanto tiempo conmigo como antes, no, claro que no, siempre alegando que tenías cosas importantes que hacer, trabajar, estudiar, cuidar de algún familiar en casa… ni siquiera me dejabas ir a tu casa al último!

Quería… quería creer que nada malo pasaba con nosotros… que todo marchaba bien… ¡qué equivocada estaba!...

Aún no lo creo…

El día de nuestro 1er aniversario como novios… me dijiste en la mañana que estarías ocupado trabajando hasta tarde… me lo creí, ¡pero qué tonta fui!

Esa tarde, cuando terminé con mis cosas, decidí darte una sorpresa en tu departamento, pensaba prepararte la cena… y luego veríamos qué hacer… ¡Ja!, pero ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa?, créanme, nada que ver tenía con nuestro aniversario…

Tú…! Tú y esa maldita perra que tenía por amiga, ambos, revolcándose en el suelo de la cocina, no me habían escuchado entrar, no, claro que no… estaban muy ocupados para ello…

Pero sabes lo que más dolió?, el no ver en tus ojos rastro de culpa ni vergüenza, ¡nada!

¡Maldito seas!, al menos hubieras bajado la mirada, pero no, me mirabas fijamente a los ojos y pude advertir un brillo de coraje mezclado con burla en ellos y una sonrisa cínica en tu boca, aquella que tantas veces me había besado y llevado a un mundo de sensaciones, aquella que tan sólo me sonreía a MI, pero que ahora parecía no pertenecerme…

-Sakura –me dijiste.- no te esperaba tan pronto…

Maldito sin vergüenza!

Oh… pero no se quedó así!, por lo menos me pude dar el gusto de cruzarte la cara de una buena bofetada, creo que hasta el día de hoy la debes de sentir… la maldita zorra de mi amiga o, mejor dicho ex–amiga me miró, ella sí tenía vergüenza por haberla descubierto, pero también pude ver que no se arrepentía… no claro que no, si a ella también le gustabas! Más de una vez la había notado muy cerca de ti, demasiado… pero para ese entonces, tu te alejabas de ella como si fuera peste, así que no me preocupaba, qué ingenua!, haber sabido que era para disimular lo suyo! Pero ya es tarde para lamentarse… nada hay para hacer… perdonarte… sabes que por el amor que te tengo te perdoné… aunque me costó, ya que mi cabeza te odiaba a muerte, pero mi corazón aún te amaba, estaban en una lucha constante, en la cual terminó ganando mi corazón… por eso estoy como estoy ahora ¿no?...

Miré a la que creí mi amiga.

-Maldita traidora… ¿cómo pudiste? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle…

Mi ex-amiga salió corriendo, supongo que por la mirada llena de odio que le lancé, puedo asegurar que si las miradas mataran ella habría caído muerta al instante.

Yo también me fui… no te dije nada… más esa misma noche me llegó un mensaje… eras tú, citándome en el lugar donde nos conocimos al día siguiente en la tarde, cuando tú salieras de trabajar… supongo que te querías disculpar… y sabía que si lo hacías yo te perdonaría… así que me resigné… te amo tanto como te odio… puedes creerlo?... sentimiento tan opuestos… es difícil de creer que una persona los pueda profesar a la vez y en partes iguales… pero yo puedo hacerlo… te lo aseguro…

Esa tarde acudí al lugar citado, allí estabas… de pié bajo el árbol donde nos conocimos… mirando hacia la nada, probablemente arrepentido, pensé… pero nuevamente, estaba equivocada…

Cuando llegué a tu lado me miraste, no pude ver más que frialdad en tus ojos. Y cuando hablaste sentí como si fueran cuchillas las que se clavaban en mi corazón:

-Primero quiero decirte que de lo de ayer no me arrepiento, a ti ya no te amo, por lo que solamente vengo a decirte que terminamos.

Palabras simples, pero parecían como si hubieran sido flechas, flechas que apuntaron a mi corazón y alma, y los traspasaron como si nada, dejando enormes agujeros en su lugar…

Creo que me derrumbé en ese mismo instante, ah, no, no fue así… primero esperé a que te fueras… no dije una palabra, sabía que si decía algo mi voz se quebraría y notarías el dolor que sentí en ese momento.

Cuando te diste la vuelta y marchaste, esperé a que desaparecieras de mi vista, y me derrumbé, oh si, lloré, lloré todo lo que no lloré la noche anterior y el siguiente día…

Creo que entregué mi corazón en vano… de qué vale ¿no?

Ahora no lo tengo, y así no me puedo recuperar, por más que quiera, siempre pienso en ti, trato de salir con alguien, pero tu imagen invade mi mente y no puedo detenerlo… termino siempre destruida, por tu culpa mi vida se volvió un maldito infierno. ¡Cuánto te odio Syaoran Li! ¡Y maldición! ¡Aún te amo!, no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza… que masoquista soy, ¿verdad?...

Y por eso, por no soportar que tu fantasma me persiga decido poner fin a mi vida…

Lo sé, decisión de cobardes, pero qué quieren que les diga?... familia no tengo, los perdí a todos hace tiempo… amigos… la verdad es que ya no confío en nadie lo suficiente como para hacer una verdadera amistad, todos son sólo conocidos para mi… y amor… ya no… no puedo brindárselo a nadie más…

Así que al final, acabaré en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó… han pasado meses desde que pasó todo, yo creo que el año para ser exactos… y como ya les conté, no hubo avance alguno, así que todo terminó.

Listo, ya llegué. Me siento bajo el mismo ciprés donde nos conocimos, saco unas píldoras del bolsillo y me las trago, son unos calmantes fortísimos, por lo que el efecto no durará en aparecer.

Me pongo a leer el mismo libro que ese día… Cumbres Borrascosas… una historia bastante trágica, según yo. En fin, empiezo a sentir los efectos de los calmantes, no siento las piernas y los brazos me pesan… tengo mucho sueño, mis párpados también pesan, como si fueran de piedra y estuvieran respondiendo a la gravedad de la tierra, comienzo a ver las hojas del libro borrosas… y todo se volvió oscuro… pronto también dejé de sentir los sonidos a mi alrededor…

-Te amo, Syaoran…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas se cerraron para siempre y lágrimas cayeron de ellos, cristalinas y puras, como una vez lo fue ella…

* * *

_Y bien?, qué les pareció?, fue escrito en un momento de angustia, y no creo que sea algo fuera de lo común, pero bueno, ya saben, quisiera que todo aquel que lo ha leído me diera su opinión. Por más mínima que sea, haber si en un futuro puedo mejorar ^^!_

_Por otro lado; si por lo menos hay alguien que todavía lee o espera actualización de **El triunfo del amor**, quiero decirle que pronto actualizaré el próx. capi, lo que pasa es que he estado con toda la atención puesta en la escuela y los nervios de punta, por lo que no me quería distraer y terminar llevándome una materia ¬¬U , pero por suerte ya está terminando todo..._

_Bueno, jeje, no los distraigo más, gracias por leer y opinar! n.n _

_Cuídense y Saludos!_

_Bye, bye ;)_


End file.
